Our Story
by 01-February
Summary: 26 kata yang melambangkan cerita mereka./JapanxHindia-Belanda/Sekuel of 'Colonialism'/untuk Kaka Nuru!/
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Japan, Fem!Hindia-Belanda**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Humor**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, sekuel of 'Colonialism'**

 **Summary: 26 kata yang melambangkan cerita mereka.**

.

.

.

 **A: All**

Hindia selalu merasa kalau semua hal yang wanita itu kerjakan, pasti membuat Hindia teringat pada Japan.

"Ah, sepertinya tanaman itu tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari, ya?" Hindia lantas mengangkat sebuah pot dari samping gudang ke taman belakang. Pot yang cukup ringan, dengan tanaman bunga _peony_ di dalamnya. "Kasihan ya kau, Japan seperti tak melihatmu..." Hindia tersenyum miris saat bercerita pada bunga _peony_ itu.

Sepertinya kepala Hindia memang penuh dengan sosok Japan. Sampai tanaman di rumah Japanpun Hindia hafal apa saja, dan Hindia sering bercerita pada mereka seakan mereka hidup.

.

.

 **B: Blue**

Hindia menyukai warna langit dan warna air. Mereka sangat indah, Hindia mengakui. Namun apa yang lebih indah dari itu semua di mata Hindia? Jawabannya hanya satu. Ialah Japan jika ber _kimono_ biru.

.

.

 **C: Cook**

Japan tahu Hindia sama sekali tak dapat memasak, menggunakan tangannya untuk memotong sesuatu saja Japan tak yakin Hindia bisa. Bahkan Japan tahu yang merawat tamannya bukan hanya Hindia seorang, tapi juga Taiwan dan beberapa lainya. Maka, jika Japan memasak, Hindia akan membantunya dengan mempersiapkan bahannya. Dan tahukah betapa Japan senang Hindia membantunya memasak?

.

.

 **D: Doll**

Japan sudah sering mengajak Hindia jalan-jalan. Sekedar membeli makanan atau kebutuhan rumah. Tapi Japan tak pernah memaksakan kalau Hindia tak ingin melepaskan jubah hitamnya dan tak ingin menggantinya dengan yang lain. Karena itu, satu hari Japan memberikan Hindia sebuah boneka.

"Ini untukmu." Japan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Hindia. Hindia membukanya, lantas terbelalak melihat isinya.

Boneka HELLO KITTY yang dihadiahkan Japan jadi tak berguna di tempat sampah setelah dilempar sedemikian cepat oleh Hindia. Japan, apakah kau lupa Hindia _phobia_ pada 'makhluk laknat' itu?

.

.

 **E: Eagle**

Hindia sangat menyukai elang. Bagi Hindia, elang adalah perlambangan dirinya; saudara dari Garuda sang Indonesia. Satu saat, Japan mengajaknya pergi ke kebun binatang. Begitu melihat elang, Hindia sangat senang. Namun begitu melihat singa di kandang sebelah elang, Hindia merasa ingin pulang.

.

.

 **F: Famous**

Japan sangatlah sempurna dan luar biasa di mata Hindia. Namun begitu memeluk kucing kesayangannya, Hindia merasa Japan bagaikan malaikat kematian.

.

.

 **G: Gold**

Bagi Japan, Hindia adalah emas yang berharga. Namun Hindia merasa emas yang sebenarnya adalah Japan sendiri. Jadi? Manakah yang benar?

.

.

 **H: High**

Hindia tak pernah membenci ketinggian, justru ketinggian adalah rumahnya. Karena dia suka berada di dahan pohon tinggi. Namun Hindia merasa pohon di rumah Japan kurang tinggi, hingga Japan terlalu mudah menemukannya yang sedang bersembunyi.

.

.

 **I: If**

Jika Hindia adalah bunga, Japan akan menjadi airnya.

Jika Hindia adalah bulan, Japan akan menjadi bintangnya.

Jika Hindia adalah anjing,,, ah, Japan harus berfikir ulang sebelum memusukan 'akan menjadi kucingnya'.

.

.

 **J: Jungle**

Hutan adalah tempat Hindia besar. Hindia menyukai ketenangannya. Namun rumah Japan lebih tenang dari hutan. Hanya saja, andai rumah Japan adalah hutan, Hindia tahu setiap harinya akan ada jeritan karena 'makhluk laknat' yang Hindia lihat.

.

.

 **K: Key**

Kunci rumah Japan juga dipegang Hindia. Meski begitu, Hindia jarang menggunakannya. Karena bagaimanapun Japan selalu pulang di waktu yang sama dengan kepulangan Hindia dari 'IM' sehingga kunci itu bagai hanya hiasan di tas Hindia. Namun satu hari Japan tak pulang saat Hindia sampai di rumah Japan.

Tiga jam kemudian baru Hindia tahu Japan masih di Italia; entah kenapa Japan ketinggalan pesawat.

.

.

 **L: Leaf**

Daun-daun di taman Japan mulai gugur. Tampil menawan dengan warna merah kekuningan yang indah. Hindia tahu itu cuma daun biasa. Namun jika ada Japan bersama daun itu, semua menjadi luar biasa. Ah, dan ingatkan Hindia untuk senantiasa mengambil fotonya!

.

.

 **M: Money**

Bagi Hindia, uang bukanlah hal terpenting. Uang bagi Hindia hanyalah kertas dan logam biasa. Namun Japan selalu memberinya uang meski tahu Hindia bisa mendapatkannya sendiri. Japan tahu, Hindia-nya lebih berharga dari uang.

.

.

 **N: Name**

Bila saja Hindia dan Japan mempunyai anak, akan dinamakan siapa?

Hindia menjawab, "Jika perempuan, Murni adalah nama yang cantik. Jika lelaki, Chand nama yang manis."

Sementara Japan menjawab, "..."

Mungkin yang siap jika mempunyai anak hanyalah Hindia. Mungkin juga Japan belum berpikir sampai sana. Lagi pula mereka belum menikah, toh?

.

.

 **O: Open**

Japan selalu membukakan pintu pada Hindia. Bukan cuma pintu rumah, namun pintu hati, juga pintu kamar. Ups,

.

.

 **P: Problem**

Jika Hindia menemui masalah, Hindia selalu bercerita pada Japan. Bila Japan menemui masalah, Japan selalu bercerita pada Hindia. Bila Hindia menuai sesuatu yang memalukan... Sepertinya Japan harus menunggu hingga Hindia tenang dan menceritakan 'sesuatu' itu.

.

.

 **Q: Quiet**

Japan dan Hindia adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara. Tak perlu berkata-kata, Japan maupun Hindia tahu apa yang dirasakan pasangannya.

"..." Hindia terdiam sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja makan. Tanpa banyak tanyapun Japan tahu Hindia kelaparan, maka ia memasakkan makanan.

.

.

 **R: Rain**

Hujan itu bagaikan tirai besar yang membuat Hindia harus mendekam berjam-jam di rumah. Namun berada di rumah dengan Japan di samping Hindia tidak buruk juga.

.

.

 **S: Soft**

Ketika bibir lembut itu menyapu seluruh isi mulut Hindia, Hindia merasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Namun Japan merasa seluruh nyawanya hilang setelah mencium bibir Hindia.

.

.

 **T: Tie**

Japan tak jarang salah memakai dasi, beruntung Hindia selalu membantu Japan membenarkan dasinya. Meski tak jarang juga Japan tak menggunakan dasi karena Hindia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Japan merasa bagai 'Suami yang ditinggal kerja Istri'.

.

.

 **U: Under**

Dibalik bibir datar itu Japan tahu Hindia sebenarnya ingin tersenyum.

Dibalik kata-kata datar itu Japan tahu Hindia ingin menyemangatinya.

Dibalik jubah hitam itu Japan tahu Hindia sangat,,, hilangkan pikiran kotor itu, Japan.

.

.

 **V: Voice**

Suara Hindia sangatlah lembut. Bahkan Japan yakin sutra kalah lembutnya. Dan lebih lembut lagi ketika Hindia menyebut dirinya 'Kakanda' dalam tidurnya. Hei, jangan lupa mengingatkannya untuk bertanya pada Indonesia, 'Kakanda' itu artinya apa?

.

.

 **W: Wish**

Hindia selalu punya keinginan untuk bersama Japan. Namun apakah Japan mau? Tentu saja. Tapi Hindia masih sedikit ragu. Satu saat, keraguan itu terhancurkan.

"Hindia, kau selalu bersamaku kan?" Hindia tahu Japan sedang mabuk, tapi Hindia yakin Japan mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Y, ya."

.

.

 **X: X-ray**

Satu hari, Japan mengajak Hindia ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Namun ketika Hindia melihat hasil X-ray itu, rasanya dunia berputar dengan cepat.

.

.

 **Y: Young**

Hindia tahu, usia Japan dan dirinya sudah bukan lagi muda. Namun sesekali menikmati hidup sebagai orang-orang muda boleh juga.

.

.

 **Z: Zero**

Kosong, ketika rumah Japan tampak kosong, Japan tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Ke mana Hindia? Biasanya hari Minggu Hindia selalu di rumah. Namun begitu melihat _memo_ di pintu kulkas, Japan hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

 _Japan, maaf ya aku tak bilang kalau aku akan pergi. Saat kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah ada di Indonesia. Maaf, Japan. Tapi nanti aku pulang, kok..._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Hindia Belanda_

.

.

.

.

 **? ? ?**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yuhu.. Akhirnya sekuel dari _fiction_ 'Colonialism' ini jadi juga. Niatnya cuma bikin satu, tapi kayaknya aku bakal bikin lanjutannya. _Sorry_ , Kaka Nuru kalau aku jadi bikin sekuel _sing ora genah kaya ngene_. Maaf juga kalau saya sudah lama tidak terlihat karena HIATUS. Ini kayaknya masih ada kemungkinan bakal HIATUS lagi (padahal saya masih punya hutang dua _project_ - _fic_ sama anak tetangga). Karena saya ada kerja untuk menyelesaikan _ori_ - _fic_ dan _ori_ - _comic_ untuk keperluan _Class Board Magazine_.

Kepalanya saya lagi pusing nih buat ngerjain ulangan harian minggu depan yang bertumpuk menggunung. Mana Jie-Fe, si anak tetangga, belum pulang dari rumah sakit... #nangiskejeringetnilaimeledak #ingetjugaFebbremidimubanyak #plak

Tunggu saja kapan-kapan kelanjutan _fic_ ini gimana jadinya...

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

.

 _ON: 29-04-2016_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himayura**

 **Main Chara: Japan, Fem!Hindia-Belanda**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Humor**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, sekuel of 'Colonialism'**

 **Summary: 26 kata yang melambangkan cerita mereka.**

.

.

.

 **A: Airport**

Hindia senang sekali berpergian. Dulu dia bahkan pernah sampai ke Antartika sebelum penjelajahan Kutub selesai, dan kedua kutub dipetakan. Hindia sekarang berada di bandara, dia akan kembali ke Indonesia selama beberapa jam. Hindia berharap Japan tak kalang kabut mendapati tak ada orang di rumah.

.

.

 **B: Black**

Japan tahu Hindia menyukai hitam dan coklat, namun masa iya Hindia nekat pergi naik pesawat dengan jubah hitamnya itu. Ah, Japan berharap Hindia benar kembali ke 'rumah'.

.

.

 **C: Clock**

Japan tak tahu harus bilang bagaimana lagi saat melihat jam, Hindia belum juga pulang. Rasanya Japan menggila.

.

.

 **D: Damn**

Hindia berjalan di atas trotoar dengan cepat. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan beberapa orang padanya. Ah, Hindia tahu kalau dirinya aneh. Hindia melihat jam tangannya. Sial, sepertinya dia hampir terlambat. Japan bisa saja marah pada Hindia.

.

.

 **E: Ever**

Namun yang Hindia dapati di rumah hanyalah sosok Japan yang tertidur di atas meja makan kayu. Dengan jajaran makanan di meja. Hindia tersenyum sambil menaruh tas selempang kecilnya di sofa. Lalu Hindia mencuci muka, tangan dan kakinya, sebelum akhirnya membangunkan Japan.

"Japan, bangunlah." Japan akhirnya terbangun, dan mendapati Hindia berada di depannya. Sepertinya selama ini Hindia selalu memperhatikan Japan.

.

.

 **F: Full**

Hari itu, Japan meminta libur sehari saja pada Boss-nya. Sehari penuh yang akan Japan habiskan dengan Hindia.

Benar-benar sampai hari itu habis.

.

.

 **G: Gift**

Hari itu juga, Japan pulang membawa hadiah. Namun hal yang sama juga terjadi, hadiahnya berakhir di tempat sampah. Bagaimana tidak Hindia tidak membuangnya. Dari segelintir barang 'makhluk laknat' yang ia benci, Hindia paling benci telinganya. Dan Japan memberikan NEKOMIMI padanya.

.

.

 **H: Hair**

Rambut Japan dan Hindia sama-sama pendek. Bedanya rambut Hindia lebih panjang di poni; bahkan saking panjangnya menutupi wajah. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menghalangi Japan untuk melihat wajah Hindia. Ahh~ Japan begitu terobsesi melihat wajah di balik rambut ikal itu.

.

.

 **I: Iron**

Japan tahu, tekad Hindia sekuat baja; sama dengan tekad Indonesia yang dilihatnya di gedung pertemuan. Japan juga tahu, Hindia mempunyai hati sekeras baja. Namun Japan juga tahu, sekeras apapun Hindia, wanita itu masih punya ruang di hati untuk Japan.

.

.

 **J: Jump**

Hindia tahu ia tak takut dengan ketinggian, namun bila di bawah sana ada Japan, hatinya tak dapat tenang. Untuk melompat dari pohon saja ia tak kuasa.

.

.

 **K: Keep**

Japan selalu mencoba menjaga Hindia di setiap harinya. Sayang, yang ada malah Hindia yang menjaganya.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tetap di sini..." Japan berkedip mendengarnya. Tapi pada akhirnya pria itu tetap merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Hindia yang berlapis kain-entah-Japan-tak-tahu-namanya. "Yah, aku akan mencoba terjaga saat kau tidur."

Maka senyuman itu cukup sebagai jaminannya.

.

.

 **L: Like**

Japan itu sebagai candu bagi Hindia. Hindia tak pernah tak memikirkan Japan di manapun kapanpun.

Sebaliknya candu, bagi Japan Hindia adalah racun mematikan yang dalam sekejap bisa membuat pria itu tak sadar dengan fantasi liarnya sendiri.

Oh, jangan lupa bahwa fantasi Japan tentang Hindia mengantarkannya sampai harus transfusi darah. Separah apa fantasinya bisa dibayangkan sendiri.

.

.

 **M: Moon**

Japan suka memandangi bulan di malam hari. Baginya bulan adalah 'versi lain' dari Hindia. Terangnya redup, indah, di saat yang bersamaan menyimpan sisi yang misterius.

Sementara Hindia? Jangan tanya ketika dia mengintip lewat pintu kamarnya ke arah taman yang ditempati Japan di saat-saat tertentu.

.

.

 **N: Near**

Hindia selalu berada di dekat Japan. Selalu. Dan Hindia terkadang sampai lupa diri jika mengingat itu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Japan berdiri dari posisi tidurnya di atas paha Hindia. Tapi Hindia malah mengikutinya pergi ke ruang belakang.

Begitu Japan masuk ke toiletpun Hindia juga ikut masuk.

"Indi-san, kumohon keluar!" jeritan yang keras.

...kan..?

.

.

 **O: Original**

Batik itu asli Indonesia. Tapi Malaysia mengklaim batik miliknya. Hindia tak peduli dengan pertengkaran kakak-adik itu. Yang Hindia tahu, Japan sangatlah menawan menggenakan batik asli Indonesia. Sayangnya Japan jarang mengenakan batik.

Pupus sudah harapan Hindia...

.

.

 **P: Pie**

Hindia menyukai kue pie, terutama pie yang berisi selai nanas maupun sari-kaya. Namun pie buatan Cambodia yang kerap dibawa pulang Indonesia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pie 'alakadarnya' buatan Japan. Yah... Dalam pembuatannya, Hindia menakar dengan 'sedikit' kesalahan. Jadi, apa boleh buat.

Namun setidaknya, pie itu buatan mereka berdua.

.

.

 **Q: Queen**

Hindia adalah ratu di mata Japan. Cantiknya sang ratu lebih dari pada yang lebih. Sangat sempurna bagi Japan. Dan bagi sang ratu, Japan adalah sosok raja berkuda putih. Semua bagaikan sepurna di mata keduanya.

.

.

 **R: Rat**

Japan tahu Hindia menyukai tikus, hamster, tupai dan beberapa jenis hewan pengerat lainnya. Namun sebanyak apapun Hindia menyukainya, Japan tak akan membiarkan Hindia merawatnya.

Alasannya sederhana, agar rasa cinta Hindia pada hewan itu tak lebih besar dari pada rasa cinta Hindia pada Japan.

.

.

 **S: Skirt**

Japan tak pernah tahu apa yang dipakai Hindia di balik jubah hitamnya. Entah itu celana lejing, levis, atau bahkan... rok? Japan, singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu!

.

.

 **T: Time**

Sekian waktu telah Japan dan Hindia lewati sebagai perwujudan negara (Yah, meski dalam kasusnya Hindia hanya setara negara). Tapi hanya sedikit teori dari waktu yang mempengaruhi fisik mereka (Yah, meski dalam kasusnya Hindia hanya mengalami masa remaja dan masa yang sekarang dilewatinya).

Toh kesampingkan umur, mereka tetap bersama.

.

.

 **U: Upon**

Awal mula Japan jatuh cinta pada Hindia adalah karena kemisteriusan Hindia. Lantas Hindia dapat meramal nasib, dan Hindia selalu benar. Pertanyaan Japan hanya satu; dari mana Hindia bisa meramal?

Mungkin dari yang di atas.

.

.

 **V: Violin**

Hindia tak pernah tahu ada sebuah biola tua di gudang Japan. Namun begitu Japan memainkan biola itu hanya untuk Hindia, barulah Hindia mengerti kenapa Japan menyayangi biola itu.

Bukan hanya pemain dan suara biola itu yang luar biasa, tapi juga sang pemain yang membuat Hindia bertekuk lutut.

.

.

 **W: Wife**

Bagi Japan, Hindia bagaikan istrinya. Begitu pula bagi Hindia, Japan bagaikan suaminya. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka masih belum jelas. Mau menikah bingung bagaimana cara mengurusinya. Pernikahan antar personifikasi sangat sulit mendapat izin. Menyusahkan saja.

.

.

 **X: Xylograph**

Tahukah Japan kalau Hindia suka mengukir di kayu? Tentu tidak, yang Japan tahu Hindia adalah wanita yang tak pandai membuat kerajinan. Tapi begitu melihat karya seni Hindia di POHON YANG MASIH HIDUP, Japan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

 **Y: Year**

Sudah genap setahun Hindia tinggal di rumah Japan. Setahun itu juga banyak kesalahpahaman terjadi. Dalam setahun itu sudah berapa kali, ya, Hindia bermalam di kamar Japan..? Cukup Hindia, hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu.

.

.

 **Z: Zica**

Hindia hari itu kembali ke Indonesia untuk melaksanakan uji coba kedua tentang virus Zica dengan Surabaya dan Palembang.

"Tambahkan sedikit saja, Sha..." koor Hindia sambil memperhatikan tabung reaksi keenam mereka. Sementara Palembang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar cairan korosif dalam pipet di tangannya keluar sedikit saja. Tolong, hanya sedikit.

TIK

Bersyukur hanya satu tetes.

TRLT... [ _Japan desu_ , _Japan desu_ ]

Handphone Hindia yang disimpan di kursi sebelah pintu bergetar.

"Sepertinya ada telepon dari Japan. Sebentar." Hindia ke luar dari laboratorium inti sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon di depan pintu.

"Halo, Japan. Ada apa? Oh, begitu. Nanti, sekitar jam lima sore waktu setempat. Baiklah, selamat siang." Hindia kembali masuk ke ruang laboratorium. Baru saja Hindia menaruh kembali handphonenya di kursi dekat pintu dan menghampiri dua personifikasi kota berwujud wanita di depannya, tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah ledakan kecil dari tabung reaksi.

"Eh ada apa ini?" Hindia menghampiri meja di tengah ruangan yang diatasnya berbalut asap. Lalu ledakan kecil lagi.

"Astagfirullah, Mbak! Aku lupa kalau zat korosif ditambah sample kemarin yang radioaktif bisa jadi korosif dan mudah meledak kalau merasakan gelombang elektromagnetik dari sinyal telepon genggam!" Surabaya mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran.

Mampus, uji coba dua bulan ini harus terbuang percuma karena telepon menanyakan 'kapan pulang' dari Japan.

.

.

.

.

 **?**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Saya sungguh-sungguh tak dapat berkata-kata di chapter kali ini. Saya kehabisan kosa kata bahasa Inggris untuk 'X', 'W', 'Y', dan 'Z'. Sungguh, ini saja saya buka kamus (biarpun 'Zica' bukan nama benda atau kata sifat, atau apalah itu)...

Kalau begitu, selesai sampai di sini saja ya? Pekerjaan saya mengisi _Class Board Magazine_ masih banyak. Mana temanku lagi seneng-senengnya bikin _panel_ buat komik saya.. Sudah gitu UKK makin dekat... Dan tugas yang kuantitasnya di luar kepala. HT ke Borobudur belum jadi... Dan lombanya,,, sudahlah.

Salam,

 **Mind to review?**

.

 _ON: 16-05-2016_


End file.
